Wilted Rose
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: Sometimes, the one who loves you most, never even spoke to you. (Brianna x Drew) (Drew x May) (Brianna x Brendon)


**Okay, this one's for my friend SapphiRubyCrys, I hope you like it! **

**Wilted Rose**

_Sometimes, the one who loves you most is the one who never even spoke to you._

Age: 11

"Hey Drew~!" May called, running over to her rival. Drew turned, a smirk instantly covering his face.

"Hey, June," he said, intentionally messing up on her name, as usual.

"HEY! MY NAME IS MAY! WHY DO YOU DO THAT!?" May stamped her foot and pounded on his arm, Drew easily shrugging off the blows.

"Because it's fun, April."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

The two argued loudly, disturbing all the other Coordinators; some just raising an eyebrow, others muttering about, "Stupid kids," under their breaths.

Behind a pillar, a young girl with a mess of hair falling in her eyes peered at the two. "Mr. Drew, why do you like her?" she muttered. Brianna, the girl who had secretly loved Drew for years, wrung out her hands. She was fairly confident in her Coordinating abilities, and that May was nothing special, with all her stupid talk of "Friendship! Love! Friendship will pull us through!" Ugh. So why did Drew like _her?_"

Age: 13

"I WON!" May screamed, jumping around. Her Butterfree fluttered around her head, joyfully joining in her mistress's celebrations.

Drew smiled, and shook his head. He recalled his fainted Roserade, and patted the ball. "Good job, March. Who knew you had what it took to beat me?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I got five ribbons before you! NYAH!" May pranced around Drew, then froze, "What'd you say?"

"I said, good job, but I'm seriously considering taking it back," Drew said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you!" May attacked Drew in a hug, squeezing the air out of him. He turned bright red, awkwardly patting her hair. She let him go, and got a rose to the face.

"Congrats…May," he muttered quickly, and ran off stage.

In the stalls, Brianna ground the rose she fully intended to give Drew when he won to dust. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Why? What did May have that she didn't? She wasn't even that pretty! All that energy was irritating. Brianna had so much more to offer: love, looks, adoration, skill. Why, why, why?

Brianna stood up, ran out of the bleachers, and dashed down to the room where the Coordinators where gathered. Drew sat alone, sorting through his bag.

"Here," Brianna said, holding out a Revive. Drew looked up, and smiled slightly, taking it. Their fingers brushed ever so gently when he did.

"Thanks." He revived Roserade. Roserade popped out her Pokéball. She took one look around, and attacked Brianna in a weird kind of hug. Brianna started. "Huh! That's weird, Roserade doesn't really like anybody but me and May," Drew mused. He stood up, and held a hand. "Hey. I'm Drew. If Roserade likes you, that's good enough for me."

Brianna stared for a good three seconds. Drew obviously didn't remember meeting her before, but that was okay; she didn't exactly make a good impression before…. She shook his hand firmly, "I'm Brianna. Nice to meet you."

"And you. Are you a Coordinator?" Drew asked, stroking Roserade's head.

"Yeah, I'm not very good, though," Brianna admitted.

"If you want, I can help you with some moves," Drew offered.

Hmm. This is completely different from how he treats May. Is that because he likes her!?

"Nah." Brianna couldn't stand the though of being near him, yet so far away.

"Oh, okay. See ya."

"See ya."

Age: 16

Apparently running into Drew was inevitable. Well, that was to be expected…. She did kind of stalk him—going to all his Contests and such. The two actually became good friends over the years.

But not like Drew and May.

"Dreeeeeeeew~!"

"Hi, May." This time, Drew was prepared for her flying tackle hug.

"Congratulations! I still can't believe you nailed me. I so though I was going to get that ribbon!" She hung on his neck, almost falling on him.

"Hah. You never had a chance." He stuck his tongue out at her. She scoffed and slapped him slightly, grinning.

"Oh, you were close to crying when I fainted your Roserade, so don't give me that, oh Lord Toughness."

Drew turned scarlet, "I was not!" he looked around frantically for an escape route, and just happened to catch sight of Brianna, who may or may not have been hiding and spying on him….again. "Brianna! There you are, how are you?"

Brianna jumped. "Heyyyy, Drew. Don't mind me…." She said awkwardly, twiddling her thumbs.

"I gotta ask you something, wait up! See you around, May."

May stood silently, as her crush ran to catch up to another girl, "Bye…"

Drew ran up to Brianna, puffing slightly, "Brianna, I need help."

"Huh?"

"How do you ask out a girl?"

"WHAT!?"

Age: 19

Three years. That's how long Drew and May had been dating. Three years that had gutted Brianna from the inside out. During that time, a lot had happened, Brianna and May had become something close to best friends, Brianna and Drew grew distant, and Brianna's heart had been crushed into dust.

"I hate myself," Brianna simpered, staring at her reflection. Why didn't Drew like her instead? She loved him! She loved May too, but in an entirely different way. She felt awful, being jealous of her friend, bust she had claimed him first!

She looked at herself. She was dressed in a beautiful teal dress with a white belt and silver strappy heels. Her hair was curled, and her makeup done to perfection. She was gorgeous. She was the Maid of Honor.

Last year, Drew had asked for her advice again, except this time, it involved a ring. She remembered clearly how May had called her in hysterics, telling her Drew had proposed. She was genuinely happy for her friend, but that was it. This wedding was the end of her life.

But she would be happy for her friend.

After the wedding, she stood alone on the balcony. A glass of punch in her hand, she leaned over the edge. She glanced down. Drew and May were below in the garden. May was sitting on his lap, and he was feeding her bits of cake. "You jerk," she whispered, "I loved you."

She put one foot on the railing. The wind blew her hair, and she teetered precariously.

She stood for a second more, than pitched forward.

Two hands encircled her waist, and yanked her back. She yelped as she felt someone give way beneath her. She landed flat on something sturdy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" somebody yelled in her ear. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the chest of a boy about her age. He had pitch black hair, and beautiful eyes, that were currently very angry.

"Who…?"

"At their wedding? What's wrong with you?"

Tears filled her eyes, and she dropped her head, and started sobbing. The anger drained out his eyes, and he sat up and gathered her into his lap, stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed.

"Why did he do this to me?" she cried, bunching his dress shirt in his hands.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He stoked her hair, and rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm good now," she said finally. He leaned back.

"You sure? Not going to try jumping off balconies again?"

"Yeah." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay."

"I'm Brianna."

"I'm Brendon."

**And done! Enjoy.**


End file.
